


From Tusk 'Til Dawn

by KingMobUK



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Brexit, Brussels, Drabble, European Parliament, Lawyers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Parody, Phone Calls & Telephones, Politicians, Prompt Fic, RPF, Remainiacs, Talking, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Political Situation, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wordcount: 100-500, mutual appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingMobUK/pseuds/KingMobUK
Summary: In the midst of the Brexit crisis,  two men forge an unlikely bond.This was written entirely for fun in response to a competition prompt for Tusk fanfic on the UK political podcast "Remainiacs", who asked for "200 of your most impassioned, storm-toss’d, Mills & Boony words". I based mine on a social media exchange which took place on Instagram/Twitter between President of the European Council Donald Tusk and UK based law and policy expert David Allen Green. I do NOT ship them, but it was too amusing not to write :-)





	From Tusk 'Til Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> _"But you'll never be alone,_   
>  _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn."_   
>  _\- ZAYN_

**London/Brussels, 2019**

“I want to hear you say it”.

The distant voice on the telephone is calm - its tone undemanding. Melodic, even, where the consonants blur; the cadence of words soothing in an echo of the Ode to Joy.

_Tusk._

He can picture him, now - black, leather chair tilting slightly under his weight when he leans back. A manicured hand carelessly smoothing over a crease as he crosses long, immaculately suited legs. The scent of lemon tea with the fading mark of his lips still lingering on the glass.

Those lips, curving into a soft smile. That hair, short and neatly cropped - wanton strands like spun gold illuminated by the the Brussels sun. Eyes bright against lightly tanned skin; warm with gentle kindness and the unmistakable sparkle of mischief in sapphire depths, like stars scattered on a cloth of blue.

“I want to hear it, David”.

His breath hitches and he can’t answer immediately. Then he finds the words - the ones that he knows, without asking, are required.

_"...by automatic operation of the law”._

Silence, save for the hiss of static and what might have been a sigh.

Both of them know there is nothing more to be said.

_Not right now._

* * *

(See below for the Tweet/Insta inspiration:)


End file.
